Daughter Of Evil
by Pumpkin-orange Skyfish-teal
Summary: Just a story adaptaion of Mothy's Daughter Of Evil series. Sorry, only the first chapter is up so far! Be patient! Rated T for the guillotine scene.


**Hi guys! This is a story based on the Daughter Of Evil series by Mothy, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, and Yowane Haku. I tried to flesh it up a little bit to make it into more of a story than a series, so it's not identical to the lyrics of the original series. If you want to watch the original, go to Youtube and search for the series in THIS ORDER: Daughter Of Evil, Servant Of Evil, Regret Message, Re_Birthday, then Daughter Of White. I am making it so each chapter covers about one or two of the songs. I am still working on chapter two, I think it will be up in a couple of days. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Daughter Of Evil and Servant Of Evil**

There was once an evil place,

A kingdom which no one dared to face.

And the ruler was a girl so mean,

A tiny princess of only fourteen!

So much furniture littered her abode,

And she had a servant

Whose likeness surely showed.

I…I

"Servant! Servant, come now!" Screamed the young girl. A blonde boy whose body was covered completely by a dark cloak rushed up to the equally golden-haired princess.

"What is it you desire, Milady?" His head was bowed to her, so she could not see the happy smile that graced the boy's features.

"I am hungry. Bring me something!" She ordered. The boy's grin never faltered as he stood abruptly and bowed his head once again.

"As you wish, my princess."

He arrived back at her quarters only a few minutes after she told him her request. She gave a satisfied smile as he entered with a plate full of brioche.

"Thank you, my servant." She gave him her signature mischievous smile. "You know, you have been working quite hard lately. I think you might deserve some sort of reward… Don't you agree?"

His face dropped for just a moment, surprised, but quickly regained its usual expression.

"Yes… Anything you wish. What would you fancy me to do?" He asked.

"Hmph! Do not ask me!" She shook her head, making her intricate golden tiara slip a few inches, though she didn't seem to notice. "Someone offers you a reward and you have the audacity to ask questions?"

"A thousand apologies, my dear princess." He dropped to one knee, looked down and closed his eyes. Suddenly his head snapped up and he stared the princess straight in the eye. "Your crown…" He said softly. He reached up and adjusted the tiara to the middle of her head before she had a chance to react.

"Servant!"

"I know what I will do, Milady. I will visit the Green Country."

I…I

The princess held love for a man,

Of blue

Who wasn't very much her fan.

He instead chose his neighbors' girl,

Of green

Whose eyes shone like a pearl.

I strolled through the throngs of green-haired townspeople with my hands in my pockets; for once, I hadn't bothered with my threadbare black cloak. I raised my head to breathe in the air-

And subsequently tripped over the trailing black skirt of the woman in front of me.

"I'm sorry, miss." I apologized, though because I was face-down on the ground, it came out sounding like "Maahm horry, mingh."

"Oh, that's quite all right. Are _you_ okay?" The voice was beautiful, more so than anything I'd ever heard. I raised my head and gasped out loud.

"Oh! Sir! Did you hurt yourself much? Can you not raise your head? Oh, I should call a healer!" She brought her pale hand up to cover her mouth. I quickly pulled myself up off the ground and shook my head.

"N-no! Not at all, I just gasped because…"

_What should I tell her?_

I had gasped because her face… her face had took my breath away.

_But I mustn't tell a lady something like that!_

"Because I… had to… sneeze. Yes, I, um, couldn't sneeze, so I sucked in my breath to, you know, help myself sneeze. You know, those springtime allergies really get to you! I mean, me! Well, maybe they get to you too, I don't know. Because, uh, I'm not you."

_Fool, shut up! What are you rambling on about?_

Instead of giving me an odd look, though, she just giggled. She looked as if she had been about to respond when a voice next to her began speaking first.

"Are you sure you are all right, sir? I don't know what you need, but I _can_ help you." Until now, I hadn't noticed the tall man beside the green-haired girl. I now find that hard to believe, though. He was a striking man, with blue hair and regal mannerisms. In contrast, his face was quite boyish, albeit with a concerned expression.

Another thing that I noticed was that they were holding hands.

"Um, no, I'm fine. Many thanks to you for asking!" I said, trying to be cheery, though I just ended up sounding sarcastic. The blue-haired man thankfully didn't seem to notice my tone.

"Good, good! I'm terribly sorry, but I really must go now. Miku, my love, why don't you help this boy to a healing-man?" He stole a glance at my face. "Just in case he's hurt." He patted my shoulder  
>good-naturedly. It was then that I noticed an ancient-looking ring upon his hand.<p>

"Well, now, that's quite a princely ring you've got there! Is it to commemorate anything… _special_?" I asked, hinting. I didn't dare look over at Miku's hand, for fear this intimidating man might catch on.

He looked down at it fleetingly, then back at me. "Yes, actually. It is the family ring of my great ancestors; the ring passed down to the most recent heir to the throne."

I must have looked confused, because he gave me an easy, quick smile. It seemed to say, _I get this sort of thing all of the time._

"You see, my boy, I am of royal lineage. I am Prince Kaito of the Blue Country, and soon to be king." He said.

l…l

The princess knew this and was filled with rage,

She called to the minister locked in her cage.

And said in a soft voice not to be heard,

'Make sure the Green Country is badly stirred.'

The second Master Len arrived back home, I knew something was wrong. His immaculate posture was so slouched that his booted feet seemed to drag along behind him as he walked, and his usual serene expression was stained with displeasure and disappointment.

I gathered up my courage, lay down my mop, and crept up to the blonde boy to talk.

I brushed my white hair out of my eyes and whispered, "Master Len?" I was obviously going to say more, but he jumped before I had a chance to do anything of the sort.

"Miss Haku!" He said breathlessly. "I… I thought you were washing the floors."

"Um, yes, I was, but I just wanted to-"

"You gave me quite a scare, Miss. I do wish next time you would not be so quiet, sneaking around on your toes like that." With that, he yanked his charcoal-colored cloak from the linen closet and stomped up to the Princess' chamber, leaving me staring wordlessly after his sullen form.

_I wonder what could possibly be going on? I have never seen Master so contrary in my life!_

I stood for a moment, pondering whether or not to grab hold of the tiny scrap of a scandalous idea forming in my mind. The moment was short, though; I soon enough decided to follow him to the ornate door that contained him and Princess Rin.

_I suppose I will only listen for a few moments._ I thought rationally. _I shall be safer that way._

I tiptoed uncertainly up the winding, golden-carpeted staircase, my hand shaking on the rail.

I crept up to the door, and almost gasped when I heard voices.

"…and I will make sure that homely little country will suffer its greatest!" It was a female voice.

_That must be Princess Rin! _I thought to myself.

This voice, on the other hand, was male. "But Princess-" He, who must have been Master Len, paused, as if waiting to be cut off. When the Princess was silent, he continued.

"But Princess, if we destroy the Green Country, the Green Princess will die as well, not to mention all of those innocent commoners!"

"Do you, my own twin brother, not know me well enough yet? I do not _care_ if anyone innocent dies. In fact, I am ESPECIALLY happy that flea-biting princess with the green hair will die, and you know what else?"

It was then that I knew that Princess Rin really was out of her mind. She _never_ mentioned that she had any relation to Master Len, though all of the people, in the castle or out, still knew it. It was almost as if she was disgusted by him; as if she had been raised _just so _to know that she was higher than her brother.

The evil girl spoke again.

"She will die at _YOUR _hands!"

I…I

If the princess wishes that

Girl to be removed,

I will answer that,

Appear unmoved.

If the princess wishes that

Girl to be deceased,

There is just one problem;

My tears will not cease!

I walked out of the room in a daze, staring straight ahead. I wanted so much to appear emotionless, because if my real faces showed I would be broken into pieces by now.

Let me explain.

At birth, my twin sister and I were inseparable. Our mother, Queen Catherae, clapped and laughed and was delighted with her identical, golden-haired angels.

Others, though, were not.

At the time we were born, only a female was expected. When came both genders, the people of our kingdom were enraged, and immediately came to the conclusion that the Queen had given birth to a female as well as a male on purpose, for her own well-comings, so they banded together in a terrible riot. In that riot, the only commoner missing from the mob was the red-armored Meiko, and of course the villagers and royals from the peaceful neighboring countries took no interest in the violence. Though the attack broke out on the entire castle, it was really aimed for the Queen. She was captured, beheaded, and forgotten in the midst of the forbidden male half of the yellow-headed twins.

Rin and Len became Princess Rin and her loyal, lowly servant Master Len. We held on as long as we could to each other, trying not to lose sight of the fact that we should, could, and _will_ hold on to our love for each other and our disappearing family. But Rin had always been the susceptible one, and with all of the people fussing and worrying over her she became Evil. I was younger, stronger, and had always had a sense of caring, of loyalty, and of Good. You would probably expect my sister and I to fight or at least grow apart- but we didn't, at least not me. I stayed by her side anytime I could, and when I couldn't I did whatever she had told me to do, word for word.

This time, though, was different.

She had commanded me to kill off the Green Country.

I loved my sister, and I did whatever she said, however evil it was. But this time… I didn't think I could bring myself to do it. The Green Country was a beautiful, peaceful country, and though I had never witnessed her, I have heard countless talk of the Green Princess and her kindness and radiance.

My Rin (She would never let me call her that to her face.) had proposed to the Blue Prince as many as eight weeks ago, and has yet to get a reply. Now I know why, after seeing him refer to that beautiful girl as 'Miku, my love'. I do not know how, but My Rin somehow discovered their amour towards each other, and the second she did, all of her anger, all of her hateful spite, broke loose.

She had hastily announced that all green-haired men and women, inside of the Green Country or out, was to be executed at once, no matter the loss.

At the time, neither of us knew how much of a loss we would really have.

I…I

Houses of people were burned to the ground,

So many voices would no longer make a sound.

The people who had suffered so much pain,

Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.

It was late at night (Early in the morning?) when I first smelled the smoke streaming in slowly through my windows. I was never a heavy sleeper, so I knew right away that it wasn't a dream. For one, it was not cold, as it usually is during these prime days of spring, it was instead very hot. I threw off my blankets and sat up in bed. I started towards the door, but stopped and donned my red armor first. I had colored the metal myself, with the crushed cherries that grew on my parents' old ranch. It was originally crimson, but I can't stand that color. Crimson is such a weak color, a knock-off shade that only wishes it had the guts to be red.

_Hm. Just like other people compared to me._ I mused. _I, the great warrior Meiko, am the only shade of red proud enough to stand against Evil._

Thinking of Evil was a mistake. I suddenly remembered, as I always do, the horrid mob that attacked the castle seven years ago. That wonderful, kind queen… such a waste. I would never do something so futile, so _stupid_!

I laid my hand against the door, testing. I felt a slight warmth, enough for there to be a fire. I hurried through the door and gasped.

There was a huge flame gathering size in the left corner of the room, and it was just out of reach of the back door. I stole a final glance at the fire, took a deep breath, and charged for the door. The flames were _this close_ to searing at my arms, but I got out just in time. I wasted no time in running right into the center of a cluster of homes.

"Everyone! _Wake up_! Fire, fire, WAKE UP NOW!" I screamed as loud as could. What I hadn't noticed in my haste, though, left me too breathless to say, let alone scream, another word.

All of the houses were either burned down to the ground or getting close. I felt tears well up in my red-brown eyes, when I saw that there were two houses untouched by the flames.

_Haku and Miku! They must have gotten out! But how are their houses still not burned?_

"Haku! Miku! Where are you? Please, where are you? Please!" I begged.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of white loop around a house.

"M-Meiko? Is that really you?" I heard a voice say.

"Haku! You're alive, thank God! I thought you were in the castle! How did you get the guards to let you out?" I asked, yelling for a reason I couldn't explain.

She gave me an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? I'm a _maid_. I _snuck_ out!"

I gave her the same disbelieving look right back. "But how did you know to get out of the castle in time? The fire came so sudden, it surely would have burned it down by now."

"Well… I sort of eavesdropped, just a little bit." She tilted her head towards the ground shamefully. "But it was for a good reason! I heard the Princess say that she wanted the Green Country dead, dead as a doornail. But I didn't hear why!" She wailed.

"I guess as long as you got out…" I said unconvincingly.

"But," She continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "I did hear something else. Princess Rin said that she wanted the Green Princess dead especially- by Master Len's doing!" She finished.

The only thing I could do was gasp. "Princess _Miku_?"

I…I

Evil flowers,

Steadily bloom,

With an array of colorful doom.

But for the weeds

Who feel they want to stay,

They'll just die and

Feed me the same anyway!

I heard the cries before anything else. A girl's cry, not one of pain or anger, but out of pure sadness. I almost cried myself, if my tears hadn't used themselves up the night before. I shut my eyes tightly, for fear of what I might see. A young girl? An old woman? Someone in between? I had no idea, and I wasn't looking forward to finding out who the princess was. I brushed the wild bush twigs out of my way and opened my eyes…

"MIKU!"

That word came out much louder than I expected it to, and the weeping girl looked towards me in surprise.

"Len? What are you-" She stopped short, horrified.

"You are my… dispatcher, aren't you?" She asked in a tiny, desolate voice. That ear-splitting, musical voice…

At first I couldn't speak. As soon as my voice caught up with me, so many terrible thoughts were running in my head at once that I put them out merely, simply.

"Y-yes. I must dis-spose of y-you now." I couldn't keep that tearful edge out of my words, no matter how hard I tried. Miku looked down sadly.

"I should have guessed it. I'm so very sorry that you have to meet me here, like this, but there was no other way…" She trailed off.

I didn't say anything, just walked toward her. Long ago I'd mastered the art of concealing myself with a sort of rock-solid shell, more for my protection than for anybody elses'. But at this moment, me and her both knew that shell was for both of us.

I pulled out my knife.

Just as I raised it over my head, just as I braced my entire being, she caught the blade with both of her delicate hands. She slowly turned her sad, turquoise eyes up to me. At that moment, I knew exactly what was going on.

She wrapped her hands around mine and pulled the knife towards herself, right into her heart.

I froze, just like that, with my hands underneath hers, feeling the heat fade as agonizingly slow as if I'd been taking my own pulse after I had been shot.

I looked into her face one last time as her eyelids slid shut.

I…I

To defeat the princess

Was no easy task,

But these people

Could no longer wear their mask.

Like a flock of birds,

Lead into the night,

A red woman leader,

Prepared for a fight.

I peered out of my window fearfully and saw that cursed wench in the red armor yet again, screaming and swinging her bloody sword at the guards in the courtyard. Behind her, a graceful man carrying a fencing sword spun around to stab a man who had been trying to sneak up to him.

The graceful man was Prince Kaito of the Blue Country, the very same man who ignored my proposal. I gritted my teeth and turned away from the window, pacing.

_I just have to find some way out of this _hole_ without being seen! But where could I possibly go? Servant isn't here to protect me now, he's out killing that green-haired seductress. So what can I do?_

Suddenly I heard a loud thump coming from downstairs. I flew down the staircase and towards the sound as another huge thump resounded from the stone walls. I was lead to the main entrance, the massive double doors with that familiar sturdy log holding them closed at night. I heard a crack as the mob hit the log again and again, wearing it down.

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs again, simultaneously thinking of places to hide. I threw open my doors and flopped onto my bed, sobbing.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die!_ _Those brutes are going to kill me just as Len surely killed Miku!_

I heard some shuffling near my window and immediately stiffened in fear. I watched in horror as a dark, cloaked figure entered my room… Len!

I jumped off of the bed and threw my arms around him.

"Len, where have you been? I've been left with thoughts about how I'm going to die at the hands of these common pigs!" I lamented.

He held me stiffly for a moment, then pulled me away slowly and stared me in the face.

"You haven't called me Len since we were mere children. Are you changing so suddenly to ensure that I will save you?" He said this coldly, bitingly.

I scrambled for my words. "Uhm, no, of course not! I was just inquiring if your endeavor went as planned, my dear brother."

He continued staring at me, but I could have sworn his eyes widened, just for a millisecond.

"It went well enough." He said appraisingly. "If that is what you would like to hear."

His voice was as sharp as a bed of nails, sharper. I was, for the first time in my life, truly scared.

I decided to stay silent until he said something else. His face softened, just a hair, then hardened again.

He slowly, deliberately removed his black cloak and shoved it at me, all without taking his eyes off of me for a second.

"W-what should I do w-with this?" I asked him shakily.

"Put it on. It will be okay, we're twins."

I stared back at him when he said that, gauging his facial expressions. I heard another loud thump, no, more of a bang this time, and that sound seemed to wake him up out of his moody reverie.

He spoke faster this time, less cold. "I'll close my eyes; when I do, take off your dress and give it to me. I will put that on, you put on my cape. We look the same, no one will notice."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No! I mean, no, I won't do it! I won't have you dead."

He smiled, a small, painful smile. "Rin, we both know you don't want me dead so long as I stay your personal bodyguard and servant. I would truly love things to stay that way, but you know as well as I do that we don't have much time left. You must cooperate, or else this kingdom is going to lose a very lovely sibling of mine." He said this all so smoothly, so naturally, after years of hardly speaking at all. I was so shocked that the only response I could give was a stunned look, and that was the only response he would take.

He closed his eyes, and I turned and I, with the dazed tears running down my cheeks, untied the black sash on my dress.

I…I

You are the princess,

I am the servant.

Destiny divided,

Pitiful twins.

Whether it's to

Protect you or to

Merely make you smile,

I shall even become an Evil,

Someone worth no ones' while.

Just as I pivoted once more to watch for any more guards, I saw Meiko signaling to charge the log holding fast the huge entrance doors again. It was starting to crack, so I knew that we would be going into the castle soon.

"One…Two…Three…CHARGE!"

We all stampeded towards the hunk of wood with a huge wooden spear, pointed at the log. Finally it gave one last crack and broke in two. That gained a cheer from the entire mob, erupting and bouncing all around the stone boundaries that divided the courtyard from the rest of Castle Town. I sheathed my thin, sharp sword and followed the rest of the group.

We all stopped short as we walked into the grand foyer. It was much more intimidating than any one of us had imagined, prepared as we were. The walls were not adorned; in fact, they had not a single painting or embellishment on them at all.

_Maybe Princess Rin really is disgusted with her family, as the rumors say._

I shook my head sadly and walked ahead of the group, leading them to the staircase. They followed me as I ran my hand over the carved railing, very slowly.

Meiko and another commoner, one with long white hair, jogged ahead of me to the first door we saw and opened it. Me and the rest of the mob readied our blades as we peered into the dark room.

It was too dark to see anything without a candle, but we trudged on anyway, as the attackers in the back had torches. There was a bed, a vanity, and a tub of water on the floor near the door, but otherwise the room was empty.

"Nothing in here." Meiko said to no one in particular. "Let's keep going."

We continued to peek into room after room-each one seeming to be bigger and grander than the last-but found nothing of interest to us.

What _did _interest us was finding Princess Rin.

Finally, just as Meiko lit another torch and was getting ready to throw it out into the garden, me and the white-haired girl dragged ourselves into one last room and found what we were looking for.

The princess was lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully as if she had not heard any of the violence going on right outside her window. What was even more odd, though, was that she was sleeping in her dress; tiara and all. Her face was tilted toward the ceiling, and for some reason, she was…

Smiling.

I decided to remain silent, for fear of waking her up.

_If she does, I'll just yell for the others. I just have to make sure…_

I tiptoed up to her bed and looked over her face. She looked no different than she usually did, but I was suspicious nonetheless.

_Is she just playing possum, or is she… dead?_

I leaned closer and screamed at the top of my lungs as her eyes snapped open.

"Oh, you're such a disrespectful man!"

I…I

She was to be punished at three o' clock,

When the church bells resounded a tock.

At the time that eventually came,

The bells to her ears sounded rather lame.

Without looking to the faces in the crowd,

Said she with her eyes in a shroud…

I shoved the blonde girl at the guillotine impatiently, so the ceremony could begin. The hooded man grabbed her roughly by the arms and held her at the edge of the wooden platform towards the crowd. Cheers and whoops erupted, while the princess's expression remained strictly neutral.

He pulled her back to the huge, gruesome wooden mechanism and deliberately, leisurely began readying the rope and lever, while she stood sickly straight and stared- not at the gathering of anticipating townspeople, but at something seeming to hover over the tallest man's shoulder.

The guillotine worker finally finished, and he took hold of her right shoulder and almost dragged her back to the little depression in the wood of the inanimate assassin.

_He sure seems to be enjoying this._ I shook my head, a smile coming onto my face. _I can't blame him. This is probably the most exciting kill he's performed all year._

He held her up by the golden hair on her head for a while, leaving her staring down at the place where she would put her slender neck in just a moment.

He looked to the quiet, clear sky and it seemed as if he was whispering something, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds. When he opened them, he let go of her hair, expecting her to fall right into the little curve in the wood. When she somehow stayed where he was, he huffed (Very out of character.) and pushed her down himself.

She continued staring forward.

Suddenly I felt something knock me off balance. I looked down just in time to see the disappearing figure of a small blonde girl. She didn't look back; only pushed forward through the throng of cheering people.

_I wonder who that girl could be? She looks so young…_

She picked up her pace in order to see the slaying of the princess better. The guillotine master laid his hand on the lever, intending to coordinate the sliding of the blade with the church bell's ring at exactly three o' clock. Instead, when they finally rang, he hesitated.

_I wonder why?_

But there were two things that happened at once in place of the guillotine worker's pause.

First, the young blonde girl ran right in front of the princess and started crying and screaming, while the princess just smiled at her.

Second, the princess spoke.

_Without looking to the faces in the crowd, _

_Said she with her eyes in a shroud:_

"Oh, it's tea time."

The guillotine master pulled the lever.


End file.
